Le Sang de l'Olympe - Suite et fin
by Percabeth Weasler
Summary: Tu as lu Le Sang de l'Olympe et la fin t'a laissé sur ta faim ? Tu te demandes ce qui arrive à Nico et Will ? A Léo et Calypso ? Les réponses à tes questions sont ICI ! Une fic en huit chapitres centrée sur Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Léo Valdez et Calypso. un chapitre bonus sur Apollon NB : cette fic est originellement publiée sur un autre site
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le premier chapitre de ma fic _Le Sang de l'Olympe - Suite et fin_. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

A très bientôt !

PW

 **Chapitre premier : NICO - Trop près du Soleil, on se brûle les ailes**

\- Nico, arrête ! Tu vas le tuer !

Nico venait de retirer un fer à cheval du patient. Malheureusement, il avait été pris d'une crampe et avait dérapé, la pince allant se planter violemment dans la chair du pauvre malheureux.

\- Enfin, Solace, calme-toi ! On ne fait que jouer au Docteur Maboul. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu peux trouver à ce jeu.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : si tu veux m'aider à l'infirmerie, tu dois connaître les bases de la médecine.

\- Et en quoi un bonhomme dont le nez s'allume quand je touche les côtés de ses plaies va m'aider à assimiler les bases de la médecine ?

\- Ça t'apprend à faire preuve de rigueur.

\- C'est vrai que je serai sûrement très souvent amené à devoir extraire des fers à cheval de jeunes demi-dieux, grogna Nico.

\- Pas de sarcasme. Donne-moi ta main.

\- Pardon ? s'étrangla Nico.

\- Donne-moi ta main. Pour que je te montre comment faire.

\- Hors de question.

\- Ce n'était pas une question, dit Will d'un ton sec.

Will s'empara de la main de Nico sans le laisser protester davantage. Le contact des doigts de Will entremêlés avec ceux de Nico brûlait le jeune demi-dieu. Il avait toujours eu horreur des contacts physiques, et six mois plus tôt, cette scène n'aurait même pas pu se produire. Mais la sensation que le fils d'Hadès ressentait à cet instant n'avait rien à voir avec la réaction viscérale qu'il avait parfois quand quelqu'un osait s'approcher trop près de lui.

Nico réalisa avec embarras qu'il était en train de fixer bêtement la main de Will Solace et la sienne, toujours l'une dans l'autre. Heureusement, le fils d'Apollon ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

\- … et tu dois faire des mouvements avec l'ensemble du bras, non pas avec ton seul poignet. Et pour tes crampes, il faut que tu boives plus. Tu es censé boire un litre à un litre et demi d'eau par jour !

\- Okay, dit Nico, comme s'il avait tout écouté. En parlant de boire, tu veux que j'aille te chercher un soda ? Je crois que ça fait partie de mes tâches, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu disais tout à l'heure …

\- Très bonne idée. Un Schweppes, s'il-te-plaît. Et light, bien sûr !

\- Okay, à tout de suite.

\- Et, Nico, pas de vol d'ombre. Ordres du médecin !

En revenant à l'infirmerie, Nico surprit Percy et Will qui discutaient.

\- … que tu sais ce que tu fais, disait la voix tendue de Percy.

\- Evidemment, répondit Will en riant. Tu te rappelles qui est mon père ?

\- Okay. Mais, fais gaffe. S'il-te-plaît.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Nico en entrant.

\- D'Annabeth, répondit précipitamment Percy, rouge pivoine.

\- De remèdes contre les maux de têtes, répondit Will en même temps, pour sa part, très détendu.

\- Annabeth a mal à la tête ? s'étonna Nico. Elle avait l'air bien tout à l'heure, pourtant ...

\- Oui, mais c'est parce que … commença Percy.

\- Percy l'a frappée, compléta Will.

\- Quoi ?!

Percy lança un regard noir à Will.

\- Oui, je l'ai un peu tapée, avoua-t-il, penaud. Mais, heu … c'était un accident. On jouait à … au … au badminton avec des nymphes et … j'avais pas vu qu'elle était derrière moi, tu comprends ?

\- Tu lui as donné un coup de raquette ? s'étonna Nico.

\- Oui, avoua Percy, honteux.

\- Okay … ben, dis-lui que je lui souhaite bon courage pour l'avenir avec un petit-copain aussi maladroit, alors.

\- J'y manquerai pas.

Percy sortit de la pièce, furieux. Will, lui, était hilare. Nico décida de ne pas chercher plus loin. Il avait pris l'habitude de ne pas toujours comprendre les comportements humains, depuis le temps.

\- Tiens, dit Nico en tendant la canette de soda à Will.

\- Merci. Allez, viens, je vais te montrer comment faire un bandage au genou.

Will Solace, encore une fois, était trop près de Nico. Comme Nico s'était montré particulièrement nul pour faire un bandage, Will avait décidé de lui montrer comment s'y prendre en le faisant avec lui.

Il était derrière Nico, la tête par-dessus son épaule et les bras autour des siens. Heureusement que le patient qu'ils soignaient était à moitié inconscient, assommé par les antidouleurs, parce que Nico n'aurait pas pu supporter son regard. Déjà qu'il avait l'impression que chaque partie de son corps en contact avec celui de Will était plongée dans un brasier …

\- Ça sert à rien, tu perds ton temps, grommela le fils d'Hadès. Je ne saurai jamais faire un bandage de toute ma vie.

\- Arrête un peu de te plaindre, Death Boy ! Tu ruines toute la magie de l'instant, chuchota Will.

\- La magie de … Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

\- La magie médicinale, bien sûr, répondit-il d'une voix innocente.

Le reste de la journée fut sensiblement identique. Solace trouvait toujours une occasion pour mettre Nico mal à l'aise. Il réajustait la blouse d'infirmier de Nico, caressait son avant-bras du bout des doigts pour lui montrer où passait telle ou telle veine, ou bien lui demandait d'enlever son tee-shirt pour éponger en urgence une plaie béante.

Quand l'heure du diner sonna, le fils d'Hadès était partagé entre le soulagement de s'éloigner de Will et la déception de s'éloigner de Will. Vraiment, tout ça n'avait aucun sens !

Nico était dans le vestiaire, en train de ranger ses affaires. Il avait à moitié retiré sa blouse d'infirmier en papier vert pistache – C'était le seul vêtement qu'on ait pu lui fournir pour remplacer son tee-shirt tâché de sang. Il n'était pas fan de la couleur, mais c'était toujours mieux que la chemise hawaïenne que le coach lui avait achetée. – quand arriva Will :

\- Bon boulot, aujourd'hui, Death Boy !

Nico, qui n'avait pas entendu arriver le jeune Apollon, sursauta et poussa un petit cri. Il s'emmêla les bras en essayant de renfiler sa blouse.

\- Solace … grogna Nico. Tu m'as fichu la peur de ma vie !

\- Ravi d'apprendre que tu n'as jamais eu affaire à plus effrayant qu'un tête à tête avec un Apollon, s'exclama Will.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est, encore, que ce vieux double sens?_ pensa Nico. _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?!_

\- Et ton premier réflexe quand tu te sens attaqué, c'est de remettre ta blouse ? ajouta-t-il en riant. Moi, je suis toujours plus à l'aise, sans …

Et pour bien illustrer son propos, il retira sa chemise. Etrangement, Nico eut l'impression que l'action se passait au ralenti. Le jeune demi-dieu n'avait jamais vu un corps aussi parfait. Il repensa à son propre torse – mince, glabre, et la preuve-même que le mot "abdos" ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire – qu'il avait dû exhiber deux heures plus tôt, à sa plus grande honte.

Il leva les yeux vers le visage de Will qui affichait une adorable moue innocente. Puis, il s'aperçut que ses joues le brûlaient et il réalisa qu'il devait être en train de rougir.

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? demanda Nico d'une voix plus pathétique qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Puis, il sortit du vestiaire en courant, sans savoir pourquoi, ni ou aller. Derrière lui, il entendit Will l'appeler et lui courir après, mais il plongea dans une ombre et disparut.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, Salut ! :D

Voilà le chapitre deux ! J'espère que le premier vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Sur-ce, merci de votre (début de) fidélité, merci à Krokmou-emma et Rose-Eliade pour leurs gentilles reviews, et bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre deux : NICO - Le Soleil toujours repousse les ténèbres**

Nico avait agi sans réfléchir. Il savait très bien que Will avait eu raison de lui interdire le vol d'ombre. Mais il avait adopté la solution qui pour lui était devenue un réflexe.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était. Tout était tellement calme autour de lui. Et noir. Il était plongé dans des ténèbres abyssales. Nico essaya de passer sa main devant ses yeux pour voir s'il en apercevait l'ombre, mais il en fut incapable.

Il commença à paniquer. Est-ce qu'il était paralysé et perdu dans une ombre ? Non, les ombres sont vivantes, il aurait forcément vu du mouvement quelque part. Il envisagea un court instant la possibilité qu'il soit mort, mais il connaissait les enfers comme sa poche, et il savait très bien que ce n'était pas à ça que ressemblait la mort.

Alors quoi ? Est-ce qu'il avait disparu comme ça, sans laisser de trace nulle part ? Bien que la notion de justice lui ait toujours semblé abusive, il se surprit à penser que sa condition en manquait cruellement. Il était le fils d'Hadès, Seigneur des Enfers, il avait sauvé le monde –deux fois ! –, et il se retrouvait plongé dans les ténèbres pour l'éternité ? Bonjour la reconnaissance !

Ses pensées s'égarèrent vers ses derniers instants. Il revoyait le visage de Will juste après que Nico lui ait posé sa question. Au début, il avait pris sa réaction pour de la surprise, mais se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse de remords ? Il entendait encore la voix du jeune homme quand Nico avait disparu dans les ténèbres. Will avait crié son nom d'une voix tellement désespérée … Dès qu'il l'avait entendu, Nico avait voulu revenir, mais il était trop tard. L'instant d'après il s'était retrouvé dans les ténèbres, paralysé.

Il continuait d'entendre la voix de Will, mais ce n'était plus un souvenir. Sa voix avait changé. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit en train de … pleurer ? Oui, Will Solace sanglotait en répétant le nom de Nico.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, espèce d'idiot ? demandait-il.

Puis, Nico entendit quelqu'un qui s'approchait d'eux en courant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda une voix que Nico ne reconnut pas.

\- Il … Il a essayé de faire un vol d'ombre, répondit Will d'une voix tremblante.

\- Emmenons-le à l'intérieur, dit la voix.

Nico fut plongé dans les ténèbres et le silence une fois de plus.

\- Will, s'énervait la voix, tu dois te reprendre ! S'il a ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance de s'en sortir, si quelqu'un peut le sauver, c'est toi. Personne ici n'en est capable à part toi.

Nico entendait Will pleurer frénétiquement. Non, personne ne pouvait le sauver. Il était perdu à jamais. Et il ne voulait pas que Will ait le poids de son échec sur les épaules. Mais le garçon renifla bruyamment, respira fort trois fois, puis ordonna qu'on lui amène du nectar, de l'ambroisie, et de la poudre de corne de licorne.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Death Boy, menaça-t-il à voix basse, je t'ordonne de survivre. Je te jure que si tu meurs, je te tue.

De nouveau, Nico perdit toute conscience du monde extérieur. Il était furieux que Will veuille le sauver. Comment pouvait-il ne pas comprendre que Nico était foutu ? Et pourquoi tenait-il autant à l'empêcher de mourir ?

\- C'est ma faute s'il est dans cet état, disait Will d'une voix lasse.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Percy. ( _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, encore ?!_ ) C'est le syndrome du survivant. Tu ne l'as pas forcé à faire ce fichu vol d'ombre !

\- Si, justement. Je l'ai poussé à bout. Si je n'avais pas fait tout ça … il ne se serait jamais enfui. Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude !

\- L'habitude de quoi ? demanda Annabeth d'une voix douce.

\- De mener la danse. En général, ce sont les autres qui viennent vers moi. Moi, je me contente de faire le parfait petit Apollon : savoir se faire désirer. Mais Nico … Enfin, vous le connaissez mieux que moi. Vous savez bien qu'il n'est pas du genre à faire le premier pas. Alors j'ai pris sur moi, et j'ai essayé de trouver un moyen pour … pour … je ne sais pas trop, en fait. Je savais très bien ce à quoi je voulais arriver, mais je ne savais pas comment. Et j'ai dû en faire trop et lui donner peur. Quand il est parti, j'avais retiré ma chemise et …

\- Tu avais quoi ?! s'étouffa Percy. Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ?

\- Rien de répréhensible, si c'est ce que tu demandes, répondit Will, sur la défensive. J'espérais juste …

Puis Nico replongea dans les ténèbres.

Quand Nico se réveilla enfin, il était allongé sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, le soleil était au zénith et il ne portait rien de plus qu'un caleçon.

\- Je commence à en avoir marre de me réveiller à moitié nu, grogna le jeune demi-dieu d'une voix enrouée. Deux fois en une semaine, ça commence à faire beaucoup.

\- Tu es vivant ! s'écria Will Solace à son chevet.

Il avait une mine affreuse. Lui, d'habitude si gai et respirant la beauté et la santé, arborait un visage émacié et des yeux cernés. Une ride était apparue entre ses sourcils parfaits, signe qu'ils avaient dû être régulièrement froncés, dernièrement. De plus, sa chemise était tâchée et ses cheveux donnaient l'impression de ne pas avoir été lavés depuis un bon bout de temps.

\- Faut croire. T'auras pas besoin de me tuer.

\- Tu m'as entendu ? demanda Will en rougissant. (Nico se surprit à remarquer que Will était absolument adorable quand il rougissait.)

\- Ouais. Et merci de m'avoir soigné au fait.

\- De rien. Tu … n'as rien entendu d'autre pendant ton sommeil ? ajouta-t-il gêné.

\- Non, rien, mentit Nico. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais du entendre ?

\- Rien, t'inquiète. C'est Percy qui va être content de savoir que tu es réveillé. Il est venu te voir tous les jours depuis.

\- Vraiment ?

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Nico aurait senti des papillons dans son ventre à l'idée que Percy ait pu s'inquiéter de son sort. Il se sentit terriblement bien en réalisant que les papillons s'étaient officiellement évanouis, du moins pour Percy. Puis il repensa à ce que venait de dire Will : " Il est venu te voir tous les jours depuis." et à l'état dans lequel il était.

\- Attends, reprit Nico d'une voix tendue. J'ai été dans le coma pendant combien de temps ?

\- Ça a fait deux mois hier, répondit Will sur le même ton.

Nico allait mieux. La nouvelle de son réveil n'avait pas mis vingt minutes pour se répandre dans toute la Colonie et deux heures pour parvenir au Camp Jupiter. Hazel avait sauté sur le dos d'Arion dans la seconde où elle avait appris la nouvelle, pour venir voir Nico. Mais la jeune-fille avait dû repartir bien vite pour régler un problème de souterrain effondré à la Nouvelle Rome.

A peine était-elle partie, que Percy vint rendre visite à Nico.

\- J'ai entendu dire que l'idiot qui avait essayé de faire un vol d'ombre alors qu'on le lui avait interdit s'est réveillé …

\- Il paraît, répondit Nico en souriant. Il paraît aussi qu'un de ses amis est venu le voir tous les jours pendant son coma.

\- Boarf … L'infirmerie est sur le chemin entre la cabine de Poséidon et celle d'Athéna, prétendit Percy.

\- Oui, mais pas vraiment sur le chemin entre l'appart de ta mère et ton lycée, par contre. Percy, tu as repris les cours depuis un mois !

\- Blackjack est toujours ravi de m'emmener faire un tour.

\- Mouais …

\- Enfin, bref. Parlons de quelque chose de plus important, Nico, dit Percy en vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait. Tu sais qui est resté à ton chevet tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Percy, je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler. En particulier avec toi.

\- C'est dommage, parce qu'il va bien falloir en parler, pourtant. Tu as bien vu l'état dans lequel il est. Il n'a pas quitté l'infirmerie une seule fois pendant ton sommeil.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? demanda Nico sur la défensive. Que j'aille lui remonter le moral ? Que je lui fasse un câlin ? Tu sais que j'en suis incapable.

\- Nico, moi, je ne veux rien. La question, c'est qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu veux.

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, il partit.

Ça faisait trois jours que Nico s'était réveillé. Et, aujourd'hui, il était enfin autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie pour retourner dans sa cabine. Pendant ces trois jours, Will Solace avait brillé par son absence et Nico avait eu le temps de beaucoup penser. Après de longues conversations avec lui-même il était arrivé à la conclusion que ce qu'il voulait, ou, dans ce cas précis, qui il voulait, c'était Will Solace.

Nico n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait s'y prendre pour reconquérir le jeune Apollon, mais une chose était sûre, l'échec n'était pas une option.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonzoiiir ! :D

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me lisent et à La Sadique pour sa gentille review.

Nouveau chapitre, qui répond à la question qui brûle tes lèvres : que va-t-il se passer entre Will Solace et Nico di Angelo ?! Pour savoir, une seule solution : lis ! ;)

 **Chapitre trois: NICO - Sun Angel**

Le lendemain, après une nuit fort agitée durant laquelle il avait rêvé d'un Soleil brûlant lentement un crâne humain, il se rendit à l'infirmerie et fonça droit vers Will.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Will, surpris.

Il avait l'air encore plus mal en point que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés.

\- Quel accueil ! s'exclama le fils d'Hadès avec un sourire ironique.

\- Excuse-moi, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. J'ai donné mon accord pour ton départ hier.

\- Exact, et j'ai le droit de faire tout ce que je veux, maintenant, non ?

\- Tout, sauf des vols d'ombre, confirma Will d'un ton paniqué.

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'en refaire de sitôt ! Non, je voulais dire, si je peux faire tout ce que je veux, je peux remplir ma part du marché. Je te dois encore deux jours en tant qu'infirmier, non ?

\- Non, Nico. Ta dette est effacée, dit Will d'une voix qui trahissait sa douleur. J'ai bien vu que … l'infirmerie te mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Non, je veux vraiment le faire. Je te promets que je serai un élève modèle.

Will finit par accepter à contrecœur et Nico l'assista toute la matinée. Comme promis, il se comporta de manière exemplaire. Il ne ronchonna pas une seule fois et il appliqua à la lettre chaque conseil que Will lui donnait.

Mais Will était toujours tendu. Nico avait beau essayer de le détendre et de se montrer sous son meilleur jour, Will continuait de donner l'impression qu'il souffrait mille morts.

A la pause déjeuner, excédé par le comportement de Will Solace, Nico décida de lui toucher deux mots :

\- Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ? demanda Nico d'un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Pourquoi je me comporte comment ? demanda Will avec un regard de chien battu.

\- Tu es froid. Et distant. Tu ne réponds que par des phrases monosyllabiques et j'ai vraiment l'impression que ma présence t'est hautement insupportable. En clair tu es l'exact opposé de la personne que tu étais avant que je plonge dans le coma.

\- Excuse-moi. Mais ces deux mois ont été difficiles pour moi. J'ai … j'ai cru que tu étais mort. J'ai cru que je t'avais tué.

\- Mais je suis là, maintenant, dit Nico d'une voix douce. Et, même si je ne m'étais pas réveillé, tu ne m'aurais en aucun cas tué !

\- Peut-être pas à proprement parler. Mais j'étais responsable. Si je n'avais pas … tu sais. Tu ne serais pas parti en courant, et tu n'aurais pas essayé ce fichu vol d'ombre.

\- Hé, n'insulte pas le vol d'ombre, dit Nico en feignant l'indignation.

Will esquissa un sourire.

\- Excuse-moi. Pour tout.

\- Il n'y a rien à excuser, Solace. Allez, viens, on va manger.

Après le repas, Will et Nico se remirent au travail. L'ambiance fut bien meilleure. Nico continuait de se comporter comme l'élève modèle et Will avait retrouvé la parole et le sourire. Will était redevenu celui qu'il était quand il était avec un ami, mais au grand dam de Nico, ça s'arrêtait là. Le fils d'Hadès lui avait pourtant tendu de nombreuses perches, lui demandant de lui montrer comment faire tel ou tel geste, mais Will restait imperturbablement amical.

A la fin de la journée, Nico se rendit dans le vestiaire pour s'y changer. Il y trouva Will, torse nu. Quand le jeune homme le vit, il se jeta sur sa chemise et l'enfila à toute vitesse.

\- Excuse-moi, dit-il. Je ne t'avais pas entendu.

\- Solace, c'est moi qui rentre dans le vestiaire et qui te vois ainsi, et c'est toi qui t'excuses ? Tu as perdu tout sens logique depuis deux mois ? Et ton premier réflexe quand tu te sens attaqué, c'est de remettre ta blouse ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Will Solace en resta sans voix. Fier de son petit effet, Nico se changea à son tour, en prenant soin de regarder Will droit dans les yeux, pendant qu'il retirait sa chemise. Il se sentit un peu bête, à jouer ainsi les séducteurs alors que son torse était toujours aussi maigre, mais son petit jeu eut l'effet escompté. Will rougit immédiatement comme une pivoine et détourna les yeux.

\- Décidément, Solace, tu m'étonnes, ce soir. A ce que j'ai compris, j'ai passé tout le temps pendant lequel j'étais inconscient, en caleçon. Tu devrais être habitué à me voir ainsi.

Sur-ce, il sortit du vestiaire, avant de se mettre à rougir à son tour.

Le lendemain, Will Solace l'accueillit avec toute l'amabilité dont il était capable, et les quelques personnes qui étaient dans l'infirmerie à ce moment-là échangèrent des regards entendus. Nico choisit de les ignorer.

\- Que fait-on, aujourd'hui, docteur ?

\- Soins infirmiers, cher apprenti ! Tu as des patients dont les pansements doivent être changés.

\- C'est parti.

Tout était revenu à la normale. Will recommençait à prendre la main de Nico pour lui expliquer comment recoudre un patient ou lui montrer comment se servir du stéthoscope. De son côté, Nico prenait soin de demander régulièrement à Will de lui montrer où se trouvait tel ou tel muscle. Bien entendu, Will répondait à ces questions en illustrant ses propos grâce aux propres muscles de Nico.

Les personnes qui assistaient à ce petit manège les dévisageaient étrangement, à l'exception des pensionnaires de la cabine d'Apollon qui semblaient échanger les paris. Après le repas, Nico demanda à Will le programme de la fin de son mini-stage.

Will répondit avec un sourire diabolique :

\- Comme on n'a plus de patient à soigner et que tu es un demi-dieu qui semble avoir un goût particulier pour se blesser, je vais t'initier aux techniques des premiers secours.

\- Les premiers secours ? répéta Nico, surpris.

\- Oh, tu sais, les bases, répondit Will d'un air innocent. La position latérale de sécurité, le massage cardiaque, le bouche-à-bouche …

La jeune Apollon qui était à côté d'eux s'étouffa avec son Coca et se précipita vers une de ses demi-sœurs pour lui raconter ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Will Solace emmena Nico dans une salle de l'infirmerie qui ressemblait plus à une chambre stérile qu'à un endroit où enseigner le secourisme.

\- On ne va pas avoir besoin d'un mannequin ? demanda Nico.

\- Pas la peine, répondit Will, tu vas t'exercer sur moi.

Nico déglutit avec effort. Il arrivait enfin là où il voulait depuis le début, mais il commençait à se sentir nerveux. Il regarda, les bras ballant, Will Solace se coucher sur le sol froid.

\- Bon. Imagine qu'on est tous les deux dans une quête.

\- Tous les deux. Dans une quête, répéta Nico d'une voix étranglée.

\- Et un méchant monstre vient de m'assommer, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je prends mon épée et je le taille en mille morceaux, répondit Nico hargneusement.

\- Bon esprit, Death Boy ! rit Will. Mais après, qu'est-ce que tu fais pour moi ?

\- Je te donne de l'ambroisie, évidemment !

\- On n'a pas d'ambroisie.

\- Alors je te do…

\- On n'a pas de nectar, non plus. Ni de poudre de corne de licorne. Ni rien de magique.

\- Ben je sais pas, alors.

\- Moi, je sais, dit Will en souriant. Tu me mets en PLS.

\- En péèlesse ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- PLS, c'est un sigle : Position Latérale de Sécurité. Tiens, mets-toi à ma place, je vais te montrer.

Nico s'allongea par-terre et Will lui montra avec des gestes précis mais doux comment le mettre dans une position qui garantissait sa sécurité en attendant que les secours arrivent. Will lui expliqua beaucoup de chose, mais tout ce que Nico retint, ce fut Will collant son oreille contre la poitrine de Nico pour écouter son cœur (qui devait battre à 10 000 battements par minute, au moins), Will prenant la main de Nico pour la mettre contre son oreille, Will appuyant sur la hanche de Nico pour le faire basculer sur le côté, Will, Will, Will, et Will.

\- Tu as compris ? demanda Will à la fin de sa démonstration.

\- Hum-hum, répondit Nico d'une voix lointaine.

\- Tu veux que je te montre comment faire un massage cardiaque ?

\- Hum-hum, répéta Nico.

Will demanda à Nico de se rallonger et il s'agenouilla près de son épaule. Il expliqua à Nico comment prendre les mesures pour savoir où appuyer, puis il mit ses deux mains jointes sur la poitrine de Nico et les releva presque immédiatement.

\- Rhâ ! Qu'est-ce que je peux être bête, parfois, s'énerva-t-il !

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Nico en se redressant.

\- Rien de grave, répondit Will. J'avais juste oublié qu'on ne peut pas faire un massage cardiaque sur une personne, si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ce serait dommage que je te casse une côte juste pour te faire une démonstration, non ?

\- Heu, oui. Je préfère les garder entières.

\- Bon, ben, je ne vois plus qu'une seule chose à faire … dit Will d'un ton préoccupé.

\- Quoi ?

\- On va devoir passer dès maintenant à la technique du bouche-à-bouche, répondit Will avec un sourire complice.

\- Je crois que c'est tout ce qui nous reste à faire, renchérit Nico.

\- Première chose, tu dois t'allonger.

\- D'accord.

\- Ensuite, ferme les yeux.

\- Okay.

\- Et maintenant, tu ne dis plus rien.

Ce fut assurément le pire bouche-à-bouche de tous les temps. Si Nico avait vraiment eu besoin d'être ranimé, nul doute que la technique que ces deux-là avaient adoptée n'aurait été d'aucune efficacité.


End file.
